(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spraying an aerosol stream onto electronic components, and more particularly to reducing static from such aerosol streams.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before my invention, aerosol sprays or streams were used to apply contact cleaning fluids and other substances onto circuit boards and other electronic components.
A typical aerosol can has an outlet valve that discharges the propellant and contact cleaning fluid through an actuator when the actuator is depressed. A nozzle in the actuator discharges the pressurized fluids in a fine mist or spray.
For accurate application in crowded, difficult to reach, places on electronic circuit boards and in electronic devices, small diameter plastic tubes, typically ranging in length from six (6) inches to twenty-four (24) inches, are inserted into a socket or recess around the nozzle of the actuator. The aerosol stream is discharged from the nozzle through the tube and out of an open end of the tube at the desired point of application. A standard tube size is 0.085 inches outside diameter, 0.050 inches inside diameter.
One problem inherent in spraying such aerosol streams is the static electricity generated by the movement of the sprayed material. Although such static electricity may have a voltage as little as 100 to 200 millivolts, as little as six (6) millivolts is sufficient to cause damage to some sensitive electronic devices. Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate static to the extent feasible from any aerosol stream used in applying substances to electronic components.
Some aerosol manufacturers have placed additives in the aerosol can that would reduce static build up as the contents were sprayed from the can. However, most static reducing additives leave an undesirable residue on the circuit boards and contacts, and are somewhat expensive.